


Nossos Olhos

by Lumuslua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo - Freeform, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Lumuslua, M/M, Mutilation, Sad, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua
Summary: Não importa quantas vezes KyungSoo precisou, BaekHyun estava lá para enxugar sua lágrimas.Byun BaekHyun sempre soube fazer Do KyungSoo se sentir melhor e esquecer um pouco de suas tristezas.O mais novo era o anjo caído que BaekHyun pegou pra cuidar, mas o mesmo nunca soube cuidar nem de peixinhos dourados...{BaekSoo || Angst || Sad }
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 3





	Nossos Olhos

**Author's Note:**

> Eu odeio Novembro
> 
> Não betada, também postada no [social spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/nossos-olhos-10913819)
> 
> Leia as tags, pois pode haver gatilhos!!

Era difícil para BaekHyun entender KyungSoo. O mais velho lidava com o mais novo como se estivesse usando luvas fofas enquanto segurava uma vaso de cristal caríssimo e escorregadio.

—Hyung, eu sou tão inútil. —Murmurou fungando.

BaekHyun sabia que algo estava errado desde o momento que KyungSoo passou por sua porta com um sorriso descaradamente falso em seu rosto. O menor achou que estava enrolando o mais velho muito bem durante todo aquele tempo. Mas BaekHyun sabia que KyungSoo nunca realmente estava bem. Ninguém nunca está.

BaekHyun suspirou ressentido e sentou-se ao lado de KyungSoo no tapete de sua sala. —Por que você acha isso? —Entregou o copo de achocolatado que tinha em mãos para o mais novo, já que o outro se recusara a comer qualquer coisa desde que chegou na sua casa.

—Eu tento ajudar todos o máximo que posso, mas é a mesma coisa que nada. Eu sempre fracasso ou faço algo errado. —Proferiu com a voz cortada pelo nó em sua garganta. —As pessoas cobram de mim até o que eu não posso dar.

O mais velho suspirou e envolveu KyungSoo em seus braços, abraçando seus ombros que tremiam por causa do choro que insistia em sair. BaekHyun nunca foi bom em alegrar alguém ou dar conselhos, mas não poderia deixar KyungSoo sem respostas. Não quando o menor achava que era algo que não era.

—Você sabe que estamos num ciclo vicioso, não?! —Riu sem humor afagando as costas do menor —Mas eu não me importo de repetir que você não é inútil ou insignificante para os outros e principalmente ‘pra mim, Soo. —Apertou um pouco mais o abraço quando o ouviu fungar e soluçar.

—Mas Baek-. —Foi interrompido pelo maior.

—Você sempre tem as melhores das intenções, faz o melhor que pode, e se decepciona facilmente. —O afago foi em direção aos cabelos do mais novo. —Você não é inútil. É sensível e frágil demais, apenas. —Afastou KyungSoo para poder o olhar. —Forte o suficiente para se manter em pé mesmo que te joguem pedras. —Limpou as lágrimas que caíam. —Eu sei que dói. Mas eu vou lhe ajudar a cuidar dos seus machucados depois de uma batalha. —Sorriu docemente para o garoto de olhos grandes e marejados. —Vou lhe ajudar até você conseguir se curar sozinho.

—Eu não quero fazer isso sozinho. Eu não consigo sozinho, Hyung. —Murmurou apertando o copo em suas mãos.

—Consegue sim. Eu vou lhe ajudar a crescer e ser um homem que sabe cuidar de si mesmo e que não vai ter vergonha de pedir ajuda quando necessário. —Colou suas testas.

—Mas eu peço a sua ajuda.

—Não apenas a minha, KyungSoo. —Riu fraco. —Não tenha medo de falar com seus pais sobre o quanto você sofre. Se eles não entenderem, vai ter alguém além de mim que vai entender e te ajudar também. —Afagou as bochechas redondinhas e molhadas do menor.

—Não vai embora, Hyung. —Pediu num sôfrego suspiro.

—Eu jamais sai do seu lado, meu anjo. —Sorriu e beijo a testa do mais novo.  
  


[★]

  


BaekHyun corria por aqueles corredores mais rápido do que um maratonista, procurando pela porta, que preferia não procurar, o mais rápido possível. Sentia seus pulmões queimarem e sua respiração falhar. Nunca foi bom em atividade físicas.

Finalmente achou a porta que queria e a abriu sem hesitar, e por deus, como ele preferia levar uma facada do que ter de presenciar aquela imagem. Não queria ver KyungSoo, seu doce menino, com faixas no pulso e com a aparência pálida e mórbida numa cama de hospital. Seus olhos, antes estáticos em KyungSoo, foram em direção à senhora Do que tinha olheiras profundas, de quem passara a noite velando o sono de seu filho. Ela não era um exemplo de mãe, às vezes parecia nem se importar com KyungSoo, mas se preocupava como qualquer outra mãe que ama seu filho. Era do tipo protetora, até demais. Mas não era como se ele tivesse nascido assim, assim como KyungSoo estava tendo uma educação, ela já teve também. Era o que ela tinha e ela é o que o KyungSoo tem, não podiam fazer muito em relação a isso.

A mais velha comprimentou BaekHyun com um mudo gesto e se retirou, deixando o seu filho aos cuidados do mais velho, indo até a cafeteria do hospital tomar seu sétimo copo de café. Enquanto Byun ia em direção à poltrona que ficava ao lado da cama do mais novo, e começou a acariciar a mão de KyungSoo levemente, com medo de machucá-lo. O mais novo, que até então tinha seus olhos fixos na pequena televisão do quarto, virou seu rosto para BaekHyun.

—Me desculpa, Hyung. —Sussurrou fraco pelo pouco uso da voz.

BaekHyun tentou ao máximo, desde que fora noticiado, não chorar. Mas ouvir KyungSoo e vê-lo daquele jeito foi demais para ele aguentar. Deixou que as lágrimas rolassem e seus lábios inferiores fossem castigados pelos dentes para prender os soluços. Byun BaekHyun passou por uma quase perda. Sentiu o medo lhe dominar por inteiro e o desespero circular por suas veias. Queria chorar, gritar, esmurrar KyungSoo, mas também queria lhe abraçar e dizer que estava tudo bem agora e que faria de tudo para que ele não precisasse mais se machucar daquele jeito.

BaekHyun negou com a cabeça e enxugou suas lágrimas, numa falha tentativa de fazê-las parar de cair, molhando suas mangas, enquanto KyungSoo sentia o nó em sua garganta lhe sufocar a ponte de desregular sua respiração. BaekHyun soltou uma risada em meio a tudo aquilo. Uma risada de nervoso.

—Não acredito que você se cortou tão fundo a ponto de parar num hospital. —Respirou fundo olhando para o teto. —Por favor, não me diga que você também acha lindo a droga da cena daquela merda de série da Hannah Baker. —Olhou para KyungSoo.

—Achei… —Respondeu confuso.

—Aquela droga é totalmente lúdica e romantizada, KyungSoo. —Riu sem graça. —Morrer com um corte na banheira não é lindo. Morrer não é lindo, KyungSoo. —Esbravejou mais para si do que para o menor a sua frente.

—Você sabe que eu não fiz isso por causa da porra de um série, né?! —Murmurou bravo, mas com a voz trêmula.

—Eu sei. —Suspirou. — Eu sei… Eu só estou nervoso. Não sei o que falar. Me desculpa. —Encostou-se na poltrona. —Nada a ver falar de série numa hora dessas, mas só me veio aquela droga na cabeça quando vi seus pulsos. —Passou as mãos pelo rosto, ouvindo KyungSoo suspirar e murmurar novamente um pedido de desculpas.

BaekHyun o olhou sem dizer nada, apenas vendo seus olhos profundos, lábios ressecados e sua pele pálida. Abaixou seu olhar e viu o quão magro estava e as faixas em seus delicados pulsos. Não pôde evitar as lágrimas atrapalhavam sua visão caíssem por suas bochechas.

—Me desculpa, Soo. —Murmurou de cabeça baixa. —Eu deveria estar com você. Eu poderia ter ligado, mandado uma mensagem… —Se interrompeu por não conseguir falar com a voz tão embargada.

—A culpa não é sua. —Proferiu pegando na mão de BaekHyun e a acariciando.

—Não é de ninguém na verdade. Nem minha, nem sua… —Fungou. —Mas eu fiquei com tanto medo. —Apertou fracamente a mão de KyungSoo. —Eu sou muito egoísta, Soo. E quero ficar pra sempre contigo. —Abaixou sua cabeça, deixando-a encostada no ombro de KyungSoo, molhando a blusa do hospital do menor.

—Me desculpe.

—Você não tem culpa, droga. —Esbravejou em meio a soluços. —Eu vou cuidar de você melhor, eu prometo.

—Você já faz o melhor, Hyung. —Acariciou os cabelos do outro com a outra mão. —Obrigado.

KyungSoo não soube quanto tempo ficou acariciando os cabelos de BaekHyun, mas sabia que havia passado bastante tempo quando a respiração do mais velho regulou e batia fracamente em seu pescoço. Sentia culpa por ter feito BaekHyun e sua família passar por aquele desespero. Mas era algo que ele não tinha total controle. O mais novo queria ser forte, mas naquele dia a dor era muita para aguentar e acabou não pensando em mais nada e nem em ninguém. Mas ali naquele hospital, KyungSoo quis se dar mais uma chance, ele realmente não queria ir. Não agora.

  
  


[★]

  
  


—Soo, se eu morresse. O que você faria? —Perguntou enquanto brincava com a plantinha que tinha ao seu lado.

—Acho que eu desmoronaria logo em seguida e também morreria. —Levantou seu olhar para BaekHyun.

O mais velho parou de brincar com a planta e passou a acariciar os cabelos de KyungSoo, que tinha sua cabeça repousando em suas coxas. BaekHyun lhe sorriu ternamente.

—Não. Você não iria. —Tirou a franja dos olhos de KyungSoo delicadamente. —Você teria pessoas para lhe apoiar, por mais que a dor fosse grande e você achasse que nada mais valia a pena ou faria sentido, você ia seguir, por mim.

—Não sei. Não tem como saber. Apenas especular. —Fechou os olhos.

—Verdade. —Admirou KyungSoo. —Eu não gosto de especular sobre você, meu anjo... —Suspirou.

—Eu sei que dói, Hyung. —Proferiu. —Serei melhor, por você.

BaekHyun acariciou as bochechas de KyungSoo e negou suspirando, observou o mais novo abrir os olhos e lhe olhar. Sorriu o mais gentilmente possível e deu um peteleco em sua testa.

—Fico grato. Mas preferia que fizesse isso por você, bobão. —Riu da careta de KyungSoo.

—Yah! Isso dói. —Passou a mão pela testa no intuito de afastar a pequena dor.

—Desculpe. —Riu e beijou o local que acertou.

  
  


[★]

  
  


_Eu acho engraçado o jeito que você olha para si. Não. Na verdade não é nada engraçado. É doloroso. O que eu vejo e o que você vê são coisas totalmente distintas, são duas visões diferentes de uma mesma pessoa. Mas eu não saberia dizer qual é a correta. Arrisco dizer que talvez nós dois estejamos errados em relação a você. Talvez nós dois sejamos cegos e enxergamos apenas aquilo que queremos que seja a verdade._

_Eu vejo alguém delicado por dentro, mas que tenta ser forte por fora, mas sua fortaleza não foi construída por pedras e cimento, sua armadura é feita de papel, e o pior é que ninguém a derruba, porque você mesmo faz isso. Você desmancha sua armadura de papel com as lágrimas que você derrama constantemente, mas que ninguém sabe que você o faz._

_Eu vejo alguém doce que é afetado pelo chorume do mundo, pela ingratidão e antipatia das pessoas que passaram por sua vida. Um criança que por mais delicada que seja, aos meus olhos pode ser incrivelmente forte, mas sua força está perdida, é um tesouro que você não conseguiu achar naquela velha brincadeira de se descobrir._

_Eu vejo alguém que acha que está sozinho, que foi abandonado, e que não consegue manter aqueles que quer bem por perto. Mas como eu disse… Você e eu vemos coisas diferente, querido._

_Eu vejo você, mas você me vê?_

_Eu me encaixo naqueles que te machucam? Às vezes acho que sim. Mas eu precisaria que você me falasse, pois nunca seria minha intenção lhe machucar. Talvez minha falta de tato e senso prejudique minha visão sobre nós, sobre o que vejo._

_Eu sou uma daquelas pessoas ingratas que esteve na sua vida? Me desculpe, se sua resposta for um sim. Na verdade eu sou grato por ter lhe conhecido, e por mais que outras pessoas passem entre nós, você continuará sendo aquele que eu quero que fique bem e feliz._

_Você continua sozinho? Você se vê sozinho?_

_Talvez você realmente esteja sozinho… Eu queria seus olhos, para ver o que você vê. Eu vejo você ao meu lado chorando, mas acho que você se vê apenas sozinho chorando._

_A minha vida eu passei não querendo chamar a atenção de ninguém. Não queria ter o holofote nem no meu próprio show da minha vida._

_Acho que levei isso a sério demais e realmente sou invisível até para quem eu não queria ser invisível._

_Porque você se vê sozinho._

_Mas eu não ligo, de verdade. Na realidade me sinto como um anjo, zelando pela sua saúde e felicidade, agoniado por não poder fazer algo diretamente quando você está desmoronando escondido, mas sempre presente, mesmo que, metafórica e figurativamente. Me sinto um anjo, mas você é um._

_Desculpa se o que vou falar agora vai te deixar mal ou lhe ofender, mas…_

_Você é tão tóxico._

_Porém, assim como queria ter seus olhos para lhe ver como você se vê, eu queria ter sua toxina, para quem sabe, eu lhe limpar um pouco e você se sentir um pouco melhor. Para não ter que ficar com medo de não poder falar contigo no outro dia, porque você resolveu dar seu último suspiro. Medo de terem te cortado e te afastado de mim. Você é alguém tóxico, mas isso não quer dizer que seja algo ruim, afinal há pessoas que não absorvem, mas há pessoas como eu, que pego pra mim tudo o que me dão, seja bom ou seja ruim. Mas não se preocupe, te amo mesmo assim, acredite._

_Sabe, eu realmente estou intoxicado. Mas por favor, não ache que é por sua culpa. Jamais. Sua única culpa é de ter me cativado com seu brilho de criança, mas uma máscara de adulto. Eu também sou tóxico. E sou egoísta e hipócrita._

_Você também me vê de um jeito que eu não me vejo, querido. E tudo bem. Mas eu sou muito mais tóxico que você, por isso tenho medo de lhe contaminar, por isso pra você eu pareço tão bem e limpo. Eu sou a sujeira debaixo do tapete, meu amor. Eu não queria que você visse que eu já estava morto a muito tempo. Apenas uma casca vazia._

_Eu queria poder lhe ver crescer e amadurecer. Se transformar na pessoa forte que está escondida em ti. Me desculpe por não poder ver isso, mas é que agora mesmo eu já não consigo ver muita coisa. Meus olhos pesam e não me sinto forte o suficiente._

_Eu queria estar ao seu lado, eu juro._

_Mas agora acho que terei que lhe deixar um pouco sozinho._

_Por favor, meu menino. Por favor, não desista. Agora quem está sozinho sou eu, quem irá sozinho serei eu. Você jamais estará sozinho._

_O mundo é triste, mas os momentos felizes somos nós que fazemos. Não se cobre tanto, nem exija tanto de si e do mundo. Coisa boas e ruins acontecem o tempo todo. Devemos aprender a lidar com elas do melhor jeito._

_Me desculpe por não ter aprendido ainda._

_Me desculpe por ser tóxico e mentir que eu estava bem._

_Me desculpe por ser uma bomba relógio. Eu nunca quis que você fosse atingido._

_Mas eu já estava morto a muito tempo, meu anjo._

_Você não viu isso, mas era a realidade._

_Fique bem, porque você não está sozinho._

_Te amo._

_Com todo o amor que tive em minha curta e ao mesmo tempo longa vida,_

_Byun BaekHyun._


End file.
